Kate Beckinsale
Kate Beckinsale (1973 - ) Film Deaths: *''Haunted (1995)'' [Christina Mariell]: Burned to death (off-screen), along with Anthony Andrews and Alex Lowe, in a fire started by Anna Massey five years before the story takes place; towards the end of the movie, Aidan Quinn discovers that Kate, Anthony and Alex have been ghosts all along. *''The Aviator'' (2004) [Ava Gardner]: Dies (off-screen) of pneumonia, several years after the movie ends. *''Van Helsing ''(2004) [Anna Valerious]: Neck and/or back broken when Hugh Jackman lunges at her in his werewolf form, pinning her against a couch, just as she injects him with the cure for his lycanthropy. Her body is shown when he cries over her while changing back then again as Hugh and David Wenham prepare her funeral pyre (she later appears as a spirit to them along with her family before they move on into the afterlife). (There's been some debate as to the cause of Kate's death, but the novelization reportedly confirms that her spine was broken.) (Thanks to Brandon, Abraham, and Milou) *''Snow Angels'' (2007) [Annie Marchand]: Shot in the back of the head by Sam Rockwell (who blames her for their daughter's death). (Thanks to Arben) *''Total Recall ''(2012) [Lori Quaid]: Shot in the chest by Colin Farrell with her own gun following a fight (she then falls out of the back of an ambulance). (See also Sharon Stone in the 1990 original.) (Thanks to Tommy) *''Underworld: Blood Wars ''(2016) [Selene]: Run through the chest with sword from behind by Daisy Head and then shot several times in the chest by Tobias Menzies's men. She is later brought back to life by Clementine Nicholson. Notable Connections *Daughter of Richard Beckinsale and Judy Loe *Half-sister of Samantha Beckinsale *Ex-Mrs. Len Wiseman (director) Gallery Lori's_death_(2012).png|Kate Beckinsale in Total Recall (2012) Kate Beckinsale Snow Angels.jpg|Kate Beckinsale (with Sam Rockwell) in Snow Angels katebeckinsaleunderworldbloodwars2.png|Kate Beckinsale in Underworld: Blood Wars Beckinsale, Kate Beckinsale, Kate Category:English actors and actresses Beckinsale, Kate Category:Brunettes Category:Agnostic Beckinsale, Kate Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by broken back Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Disney Stars Category:Fox Stars Category:WB Stars Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Actors who died in Stephen Sommers Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:People who died in the Underworld Films Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:Asian British actors and actresses Category:Burmese actors and actresses Category:Child Actors Category:Psychological Stars Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Mediamass Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:Alice in Wonderland Cast Members Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Miramax Stars Category:Gotham Awards Nominees Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by neck trauma Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by sword Category:Death scenes by gun Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Actors who died in Philip K. Dick Movies Category:Actors who died in Len Wiseman Movies Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees